The Runaway
by zoeboo61
Summary: My name is Sam, i live alone with my little sister Lily. We are jewish and it is the year of 1939 and the Nazis are after us... I must protect her at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to say before anyone starts reading, this is my own story. I didn't rip it off of anyone. I wrote it all by myself and i hope other people like it as much as i do! So please leave a review on how you like it so far! Thanks!**

**Prologue **

I live alone in the woods with my little eight year old sister, Lily. My name is Sam. I am only fourteen years old. Our parents died when i was seven, Lily was only one.

Lily and me have been living in the woods for four years. It is hard because it is the year of 1939, and Lily and I live in Poland. Lily and I are Jewish and are running from the Nazis. She is to little to die and i must take care of her until she is older, knows how to cook, and take care of herself. Until then I will be there for her.

I have a horse named Taz, he is a white horse for my sister and me. Whenever i see a Nazi solder i shoot him with my bow and arrow. We are lucky to escape the Nazis. As for now we are still in hiding. But i know one day our hearts will be free.

**I know it is a short prologue , but i didn't know how to put it. So that's what i came up with. Please review, add to your favorites. It would really help. Thanks!**


	2. The Run

**Alright! Here it is! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1****The Run**

"Come on Lily" I said sternly. I whipped back my sleek, greasy, brown milk chocolate hair and gazed at my sister.

"Ok, let me get Daili" Lily replied as she walked over to her dall and shoved it into her pocket.

I walked over to Taz, mine and Lilys beautiful white horse. His eyes where a stunning icy blue. He had darker flecks on his back and flank. His muzzle was a shear white. He had grey stalks on his legs and black hoves.

"Hey boy" I whispered. Taz nuzzled me a bit before i put on the ragged cloak i use as a saddle on his back. I tightened the straps on it so the cloak didn't fall off and propped Lily on him.

Lily smiled as she always did. It was true she had the beauty in the family. Her eyes where a sparkly blue like our mothers and her hair was a bleach blond. Her eye brows here tan and she had a bridge of freckles going across her nose to her cheeks.

I smiled back at her before i stepped on the fire we made and hopped onto Taz. "Do you have the food?" I asked Lily.

"Yes" Lily prompted herself up and gave Taz a little kick before i could. Taz trotted threw the ever green forest. Lily and i on his back. Taz had a nice trot, but a wonderful, smooth canter. Lily always let her teeth go limp so when we trotted and we hit a bump, her teeth would go. _Click, clack, click, clack. _To the rhythm of the trot. I would giggle a bit when she did.

_Snip. Crack!_

I looked back behind us and saw about three Nazis on our trail. They had their blueish back suits on and the black for armed Nazi logo on their arm. It was black with for lines going croaked. They where outlined in red. It was their flag logo.

It was normal to see five to one Nazis in the woods. Three wasn't a big deal for me. I grabbed my bow off my back and gave the rains to Lily. She knew the drill. I reached behind me and snatched an arrow and latched it onto my bow. Its sleek black base and sharp end was deadly. I put feathers in the back on every arrow for better accuracy.

I aimed the arrow. I took a final breath before releasing it. The arrow whizzed away and into the Nazis shoulder. It knocked him off his horse and made him fall to the ground. I grabbed another arrow and repeated the shooting two more times. Each one hit the solders off their horses and onto the ground.

I never liked to kill the Nazis. It felt wrong whenever i did. Taking another human beings life away from them wasn't right. Now if they hurt Lily, then that's a different story. I knew that everyday, Nazis would kill another Jew. Just like they did to my parents. I wouldn't let that happen to anyone once i was finished with the Nazis. Cover that, once i was done with Hitler.

I put my bow back on my back and snatched the rains from Lily. My eyes where narrowed. I kicked Taz and he went into a gallop. Lily didn't mind it, i do it almost everyday.

We went flying threw the forest on Taz. Lily put her arms out and screamed. "WHOO" I laughed at her and she giggled a bit. I raised my hands in the air and screamed as she did. Taz nahed and went faster. Lily and I where in a laughing attack before we got off of Taz.

I put the tent up and looked at Lily. "Can you go and gather some firewood and twigs?" I asked. Lily put her hands on her hips.

"No" She narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. I glared at her. "I'm just kidding. I will be back" Lily giggled a little more before turning her back on my and walking off into the woods. I manged a smile. Lily had the weirdest seance of humor.

I grabbed some soft leaves and put them on the ground. I opened my knapsack and snatched up a beat up blanket. I layed it down on Lilys pile of leaves and walked toward a hole in the ground. I gazed around and picked up a rock and another rock. I thought for a bit and hit them together. White sparks flew threw the air.

"Sweet" Lily dropped the twigs and branches. I looked deeply into the twigs and put them into the hole. I hit the rocks together again and blowed onto the twigs. A little flame spared from the twigs. Fire was among us within seconds. Lily put her hands up to it and shivered.

I got up and gave her a little shove. "Time to go to bed" I said. Lily didn't respond; she just got up and fell onto the pile of leaves. I layed down next to her and shut my eyes. Darkness welcomed me as a drifted off into sleep.


End file.
